


Mine

by WriterOfFates



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFates/pseuds/WriterOfFates
Summary: Jason has issues reigning in his rage over certain topics.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



“Hood, please, did you really have to shoot him?” Nightwing trots to catch up with the other vigilante. “He already gave us the information!” 

“I didn’t kill him.” The Red Hood tucks his gun back into the holster and pokes the writhing henchman with his foot. “See? Still squirming even.” 

Nightwing shoves him away from the man and drops down to give him first aid. “You’ve shattered his knee cap… shit he’s going into shock! Bring me the kit from your bike, I need more bandages.” 

“Good thing he has you to kiss it all better, huh?” Hood doesn’t even bother to hide the sneer in his voice and turns, tucking his hands into his pockets. Sirens begin to approach in the distance. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. Why don’t you just go with him to the hospital? I bet you’d look real cute in a sexy little nurse’s outfit. I mean, you’re already on your knees for him.” 

“What the fuck are you even talking about? Just bring me the kit.” Hood walks out of the warehouse while Nightwing tries to stop the bleeding. Nightwing’s head whips up as he hears an engine start and a motorcycle peel away. “Hood!” he shouts into his intercom. “Don’t you dare leave like this! I’m up to my elbows in blood! Jay!” There’s a static crackle and then a crunch before the com goes dead. “Damn it…” 

 

* * *

  

It's nearly dawn before Nightwing slips in through a window. He pulls off his mask, grimacing at the feeling of dried blood against his skin. He strips his gloves off as well, tossing them aside. Looking around one of the Hood's lesser used safe houses, Dick could see everything was coated in a level of grime and dust from misuse, but Dick could tell that the living room had been tossed. The couch was on its side and TV screen was broken in half.  

Dick sighed and picked his way through the various things thrown here and there until he reached the bathroom door. He knocks softly, “Jay?” There’s no reply and even the sound of movement inside stops, the rushing of water the only thing breaking the extended silence. “Okay… well I’m here so… I’ll be in the bedroom.”  

He heads to the next door and assesses the damage. There’s feathers everywhere and the tattered remains of Dick’s pillow lay on the bed. Jason’s uniform and weapons lay scattered on the ground and there’s a fist sized hole in the mirror over the dresser. Dick sighs as he sees drops of blood there as well. He sits down on the bed, bending a little to pick up one of Jason’s guns and uses a piece of ruined pillow to begin rubbing away some of the blood that had splattered there as well. The shower stops and he eventually hears Jason approach.  

Dick doesn’t look up when Jason stops in the doorway. “I hope you usually clean this better than you did tonight. It’s a nice gun you know. If you’re going to use them you might as well treat them prop—hey!” The gun is finally snatched from his hand.  

“I didn’t say you could come here.”  

“You didn’t leave the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the window.” Dick smiles up at him, but falters as he sees the expression of rage on the other’s face. “Whoa, are you still mad about—“ 

“Don’t touch my guns.” 

“I was just cleaning it.” 

“Don’t. Touch. Them,” Jason growls. He drops the gun on the floor.  

“Well if you’re going to treat it like that, what does it matter if I clean it? Hey!” Dick’s head is jerked up as Jason grabs his chin. “I get it, I get it. No touchie.” He smiles at Jason again and holds his hands up in surrender. “See? No touching.”  

Jason pushes Dick’s face aside and lets go, straightening up. He drops his towel as he heads towards the dresser and Dick turns back to watch him walk.  

“You didn’t get hurt, right? Tonight? I mean, I don’t know what happened before I showed up and I’m just worried so if you did get hurt I just want to, you know…” 

“Shut up,” is all Jason replies to Dick’s babbling.  

“I’m just concerned. Come on, Jay, you know I care about you and want—Hey!” Dick gets the tshirt Jason had pulled out of the dresser to the face. 

He feels Jason’s hands, still damp from the shower, on his chest before he’s shoved back to the bed. Dick reaches to pull the shirt away but his wrist is gripped tightly. He feels the bed dip as Jason climbs onto it  

“Are you mad at me? Come on, bro, you know I had to help him. It’s what I do. You went too far anyways.”  

“Shut. Up.” Dick stills at the sound of Jason’s voice in his ear, hissing the words venomously. “You were right. You. Don’t. Know. So just shut up.” 

“Okay.” Dick leaves his free arm limp against the bed and tries not to shift his left, still locked in Jason’s iron grip. He feels Jason’s breath shift from his ear lobe down to his neck. 

“You don’t know the fucking things any of them say…” 

“What do you mean? You’re right, I don’t know. Explain it to me, please.” Dick tries to keep his voice even and not squirm at the feeling of the hot breath against his skin.  

“Things they shouldn’t even think about, let alone say…” Jason releases his wrist and Dick feels the bed shift as the larger man gets off of it. 

“Jay…” Dick finally pulls the shirt away and begins to sit up, only to be grabbed by the front of his uniform. Jason hauls him up off the bed and then shoves him back down into the middle of it, face down. “Jay, we should talk about thi—hey, listen to me!” Jason yanks the zipper down and pushes the armor away to bare Dick’s back, climbing back on the bed to straddle him. Dick cranes his neck to look back. “This is obviously an issue that we need to actually talk about and I don’t think this is going to solv—OW!” Dick cries out as Jason fastens his teeth onto Dick’s bared neck. He squirms at the pain but Jason only applies more of his own body weight. When he finally lets go, he licks at the broken skin. 

“I should have cut his tongue out for saying those things… should have shot him in the head for thinking them…” Dick stays quiet as Jason’s hands begin to roam from his shoulders and down his sides to his hips. “For speculating on what… what it would be like… to bend you… to…” Jason growls and pushes up onto his knees, then grabs Dick’s hips again, dragging them upwards. Dick moves to lift his upper body as well but Jason grabs his hair, shoving his face back into the bed. “How dare he think about you when you are mine…” Jason leans over Dick to kiss the top of his spine then nip at it. He lets go of Dick’s head to grip the top of Dick’s costume, yanking at it until it’s off his shoulders and partially down his arms. He straightens up and begins to tear at the costume near the bottom of the zipper, exposing Dick’s briefs. He grabs the fabric and rips it then lifts Dick’s hips up even higher.  

Dick struggles to turn his face again, the weight of his upper body making it hard to breath past the quilt. Jason kisses the base of his spine. “How dare he think about you with your ass in the air… How dare he wonder what you look like with your legs spread…” 

Jason grinds his hips against Dick’s ass and Dick gasps in air. “Wa-wait… Jason…” He squirms as he feels one of Jason’s fingers pushing against his hole. It pushes into him and he clenches up in pain. “Not like…” He gasps again and Jason freezes behind him. He pulls his hand away and then shoves Dick back down onto the mattress. Dick rolls a bit, breathing in deeply.  

Jason throws open one of the dresser drawers and pulls out a tube of lube. “Strip. Now.” Dick hesitates only a moment before shoving his uniform the rest of the way off. “Legs in the air.” 

“Jason, can’t we just do this norm—“ Jason surges onto the bed, dropping the lube onto the mattress to grab Dick’s ankles and shove them into the air. “You don’t have to prove anything, hon, I’m yours. Totally and completely.” Dick holds his legs, spread eagle in the air, looking down at Jason, a soft smile on his face. “I’m yours, Jason.” 

Jason’s expression twitches a bit before he drops his face. A few moments pass of Dick waiting, legs in the air, before he finally hears the soft, “I need this… please.” 

Dick stares at him for a moment before letting his legs fall towards his head, exposing his ass more. “Jason.” He waits until the other looks up, “I’m all yours.” 

He sees the relief on Jay’s features as he slowly crawls forward, grabbing the bottle again. Dick gasps as he feels Jason’s cold, lubricated fingers press against him, and he grasps the sheets, abdomen twitching already in anticipation from the intrusion and the hard, quick motions of the hand.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest I've ever come to writing a sex scene that I actually intend other people to read, so I hope I hit the mark on it. Happy holidays!


End file.
